1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ratchet module, and more particularly, to a ratchet module used in an electronic apparatus for easy insertion and ejection of a functional module and the electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-push lock is commonly used as an insertion/ejection device for functional modules such as an optical disk drive (ODD) in electronic apparatus like notebooks and desktop computers. A user may push the functional module in order that the functional module is locked by the lock adjacent to the functional module inside the electronic apparatus. Pushing the functional module at the same way will unlock the lock such that the functional module may be ejected by an elastic component.
Such type of push-push lock, however, needs room for backward stroke of the lock behind the functional module inside the electronic apparatus, which takes up more room from the electronic apparatus and also requires additional complex linkage mechanism. Besides, conventional push-push lock comes with fixed moving stroke that should be determined at early design stage, which means the stroke of a manufactured lock is unchangeable. Once cannot have different stroke implemented in the push-push lock without designing different lock.